Assassin's Creed 3: Bloody Revolution
by Mentore Sage
Summary: An OC's take on the Revolutionary War, as well as his eventual involvement with the Assassins. Inspired by a multitude of other works on FFN, chapter one is up! Note: Eventual OCxOC.
1. Prologue

_Assassin's Creed: Bloody Revolution, an Assassin's Creed 3 Story_

Note that this chapter is a prelude to something that will be continued once I have a good grasp of the soon-to-be released Assassin's Creed 3, this story is an OC's standpoint on the Revolutionary War as it happens.

Gunshots ripped through the crisp night air like a knife through butter. '_Butter, that's probably what I'll turn into if I don't move.'_ Was the single though of a man dressed in a brown cloak that concealed patchwork avocado green clothing, similar to that of a thief. The man spotted an open window, thinking on his feet, he leaped up and grabbed the window sill, hefting himself over. He didn't have time to spare a glance at the panicking woman who practically jumped into her husbands arms as he bounded past and out the window, that was when the worst possible thing could happen. "There he is, shoot, you fools!" Gunshots went straight towards him, and the bullet grazed across his shoulder.

He let out a loud curse as he moved even faster then before, knowing he'd bleed out if he didn't end the chase _now._ Running through the town, ignoring the shocked cries of men and women, he jumped into a passing wagon, luckily it was unoccupied. He noticed the guards charge into the area as they looked for him, the captain looked enraged and turned to his men, "You damn fools! You let him get away, you'll all be punished for this!" Was his words. The brown cloaked man jumped out of the wagon once it turned the corner, he walked over to the nearest doctor, who fortunately was right down the street.

"Doctor, I-I need help!" He was already feeling feint from his bleeding shoulder, his entire right shoulder was crimson red with blood. The doctor saw this and cursed out loud as he sat the injured man down and began to take out various medicines in order to medicate the wound, "I'll need to operate on you if you want that bullet out sir, for now just stay away. What is your name?" The question seemed to be an attempt at keeping the subject of the treatment awake, "Lupus. Lupus Randolf." Lupus breathed out as his breath hitched when he felt the stinging affects of the medicine. The Doctor nodded, "Very good name sir, now drink this, you'll pass out shortly and I'll be able to operate without causing pain to you." All he could do was take the drink and offer a nod in response, chugging it down.

He felt the world around him grow hazy, his eyelids grew heavy as he lay down on the table as his last conscious action before the medicine took affect and knock him out. He only hoped the guards weren't searching for him, knowing their short attention spans they might just forget about him, at least that was the best case scenario.

Love it? Hate it? Read and review! This will be the only chapter until I get a chance to play Assassin's Creed 3, as I plan on tying the two stories together, if only lightly. Thanks for reading this, regrettably short, chapter.


	2. Chapter One, A Day in the Life of Lupus

Assassin's Creed 3: Bloody Revolution

Chapter One: For a Cause

AN: I decided to start the first actual chapter early, now that I've actually seen(part) of a walkthrough by a youtuber known as Fusioncap, if you want to watch it look him up, spoilers are there if you do, so watch out!

* * *

_Lupus was on the chopping block, people jeering him, calling him things like thief. A woman shouted, "Why didn't you do something with your life you no good piece of garbage?!" That was when the headsmen brought the axe over his head, then down onto Lupus._

Lupus woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in what appeared to be a patient's cot. _'Where am I?' _He took a moment to remember what happened the day before, his hand subconsciously reaching out and resting on his right shoulder, wincing slightly as he felt a small sting. "It's going to sting for awhile." Lupus looked to see the doctor from earlier standing over him, "You've been out for a few days Lupus, you should be fine to leave. I only need my payment."

Lupus grunted, "I have no money." his baritone voice rumbled as he used it for the first time in awhile. The doctor thought, "Then perhaps you can do something for me? A colleague of mine has sent me a letter saying he needs some medicine delivered, as he's run out and the taxes are too high for him to buy imports. If you can deliver it to him, I'll consider it a repayment for saving your life."

Lupus had to consider his options, wait, he didn't have any options. He was a wanted man without a penny to his name, needing to repay a man kind enough to save his life, "I'll do it. Where is this colleague?" The Doctor smiled at his acceptance, "He lives in New York. You should be able to find a ride with a caravan, maybe earn some extra money and equipment as a guard?" He shook his head, as if mentally slapping himself back on track, "Anyways here is his building address." He handed Lupus a piece of paper, then a parcel, "The Parcel contains the medicine, make sure nothing happens to it."

The cloaked thief simply nodded, "Very well. May I know the name of the man who has shown me kindness in my hour of need?" The doctor nodded, "Jack. Just Jack." Lupus nodded before standing up. "I best be on my way then Jack, thanks for your help." Lupus wasted no time in stalking out of the room and heading in the direction of the market.

Lupus arrived at the market, keeping his head low when around Redcoat guards, he spotted someone yelling about needing guards, "Help wanted! My caravan needs guards for a travel to New York. We'll provide equipment and pay to any who wish to join!" Lupus smiled, just what he needed. He strode over and put his hand on the old wooden desk that the man was standing behind, "I'll take the job."

The man grinned, "Very good sir! All that's required of you is the ability to fight with a musket or a sword!" Lupus nodded, "That won't be a problem." He recalled how he used to fight just to live to see tomorrow. The man nodded and handed Lupus a musket alongside a cheaply made sword and sheathe. Lupus fixed the sheath and then put the sword in it, holding the rifle in hand.

The man smiled, "Good, we leave in ten minutes. Come with me, I'll give you the rundown on the way there." Both men set out towards the caravan, the store owner running over their route. Lupus took a moment to take in the sheer vastness of the city, how alive and how..Amazing it looked. Children played in the streets, men and women went about their daily lives, while pigs, dogs, and other domestic animals walked around aimlessly, looking for a place to rest, or their next meal.

Lupus wished he didn't have to leave, it was such a nice city. Unfortunately he had to do what he had to do, and there was no changing that. Eventually the two men reached the caravan and started off with the rest of the crew on the trail to New York.

-Time Skip, two days into the trip.-

Lupus jumped as he heard the sound of rustling, they had been on the trail for two days and had yet to encounter any trouble, which was good. However it seemed the well of luck ran dry for them, as out came six sword wielding bandits, and one with a flintlock pistol paired with a fine sword, obviously the leader.

The other guards seemed to select their targets, shooting at the bandits, and mostly missing, before drawing their swords or readying their bayonets and charging into battle. Lupus had fired a shot as the others went into battle, and managed to clip a grunt in the leg, allowing a fellow guard to bring their sword through the renegades neck. Lupus put away the musket, slinging it over his shoulder, and drawing his sword. Charging in, he got a kill of his own, by running his sword through a thief's chest and pulling it back.

He barely blocked a hit from the leader, then three more hits followed. Lupus' sword was knocked out of his hand, he would have died then and there if a comrade didn't stab their bayonet through the leader's head, killing him then and there. Sweating bullets, his legs shaking and heart pounding, he picked up his sword, thanking the fellow guard. They all set off again, towards New York.

-Time Skip, seven days later-

The rest of the trip was uneventful, they reached New York and parted ways. Lupus had walked away with two hundred extra pounds and two weapons to defend himself with. He took a breath of the New York air, it was fresh and ripe with the smell of wood, and the various fumes of food and perfumes, it was similar to Boston with how lively it was. Men and women worked like in Boston, though they were all dressed in better clothes, no doubt an effect of living in a very successful port town.

Lupus went to the address he had to go to and dropped off the parcel, he even got an extra sixteen pounds for his trouble. Not bad considering the earlier amount given for his caravan trip, he realized he had the ability to start fresh now. He didn't need to go back to Boston for anything, Jack the doctor would get a letter detailing his mission, and he had no intention of going on a caravan trip again for awhile. 'Maybe I should try hunting, furs sell nicely in this area.'

He turned his attention to the lush, green, forest surrounding New York. He steeled himself as he stepped out of the city limits. He had gone hunting before, just once when his father was still alive. He kept his sword in hand as he skulked around the trees, he heard something bounding across the forest floor. Turning his attention to the sound, he spotted a female deer, eating some grass. Lupus observed the area and found some shrub he could lay low in, he crouched low and moved through the shrub, trying not to make noise.

He jumped out once he reached a good distance, and stabbed the sword through the deer's neck, bringing it down quickly. He brought his sword up and began to roughly skin the deer, it ended up being rough around the edges because of his lack of an actual skinning knife. After he got the meat and the skin, he went back to town. He rented a room in an inn, had a bath, then went to sleep. He had no idea what importance tomorrow would have..

* * *

Aaaand done! This one took awhile, and yes it was a sort of filler chapter. The next chapter will be when the real stuff starts happening. I'm open to suggestions, criticism, and corrections, as I'm not sure how long it would have taken to get to New York from Boston back then.


End file.
